Ancient Times (Earth-02)
3650 B.C. * The first Greek civilization to arose was the Minoans on the island of Crete lead by King Minos. His wife Pasiphae was cursed to full in with Bull of Crete sent by Zeus, and gave birth to Minotaur, a creature half man – half bull. King Minos was embarrassed, but did not want to kill the Minotaur, so he hid the monster in the Labyrinth. Later a warrior named Theseus came to the island as part of the annual tribute. Ariadne, daughter of King Minos, fell in love with Theseus and gave him a magic ball of thread to be dropped at the entrance of the labyrinth; it led Theseus to the Minotaur, which he killed, and he then followed the unwound thread back to the entrance. 2060 B.C. *A number of Greek citizens were captured and taken prisoner by the underground dwelling Ghouls. The properties of the Ghouls' domain preserved these Greek slaves for centuries, although to return to the surface would have met death as they had become vulnerable to the sun. 14th century B.C. * Perseus was sent to kill the Gorgon; Medusa using his shield's reflective surface, Perseus beheaded Medusa and subsequently used her head as a weapon. 13th century B.C. * The great hero Hercules was born in Thebes ancient Greece the son of Zeus, king of the Olympian gods, and Alcmena. Throughout his life he went on many adventures around greece. * 1289 BC: Argonauts led by Jason gathered the mightiest warriors in Greece sailed to find the fabled Golden Fleece. * 1271 BC — 1268 BC: Hercules was best known for his celebrated Twelve Labors, which were performed in part to prove his worthiness for immortality to Zeus. 12th Century * Circa 1200 BC: ** The Trojan War was a war between Greece (Greeks) and the City of Troy and its allies. The strife began after the Trojan prince Paris abducted Helen, wife of Menelaus of Sparta. When Menelaus demanded her return, the Trojans refused. Menelaus then persuaded his brother Agamemnon to lead an army against Troy. This lasted for many years. ** Aeneas, a survivor of the Trojan War, with the help of the Eternal Forgotten One, united the Etruscan tribes that would one day found Rome. Etruscan and Greek influence waxed and waned from the 9th to 5th centuries BC, Rome became dominant thereafter, unifying the peninsula by conquest and colonization. ** Circe, the daughter of the Titans Helios and Hecate, was a princess of Colchis, but her subjects objected to her killing her weak husband. Driven out of the kingdom, she found refuge on the island of Aeaea where she became a powerful being in both magic and in influence over portions of man's world. * Circa 1190 BC: Circe encounters Odysseus on Aeaea. She gave enchanted food to Odysseus' men, causing them to transform into pigs after their consumption. Odysseus was immune to the food's magic only because he ate special herbs that were given to him by Hermes. Odysseus then forced Circe to break her spell, rescuing his men and garnering her affections. During his yearlong stay on her island, Circe fell in love with Odysseus and bore him three sons: Agrius, Latinus, and Telegonus. However, Odysseus ultimately abandoned her to go back to Ithaca and once again see his mortal wife, Penelope. ca. 2500 BC *The Olympian gods sought worshipers. While Neptune became the patron god of the Atlanteans (Homo mermanus), Zeus erected Mount Olympus, thereby deciding that the Olympians would be worshiped by the people of the land now known as Greece. Different cities worshipped the gods, building temples and shrine for them. Under the Sanctuary of Delphi, the Oracle of Apollo known as Pythia used an artifact from the Olympians to see possible futures and told to individuals from all the Greek world their destiny. 8th century BC *'Circa 750 B.C.:' After the Trojan War, Odysseus made a ten year journey across the Mediterranean Sea to reach his home, Ithaca; his adventures were recounted in the epic "Odyssey". 600, B.C. * On the island of Pyrhuss, Hercules battled Antaeus. This battle was witnessed by 20th Century time traveler Tommy Tyme. 528 B.C. * Atlas stood over the Falgu River in India, as Siddartha Gautama attained enlightenment to become the great Buddha. 146 B.C. * The Romans conquered Macedonia and then Greece. They even adopted many of the Greek customs and began worshiping the Olympian Gods, changing many of their names in the process. ca. 50 B.C. * Aphrodite encountered and fell in love with Narcissus, who rejected her love. She cursed him to meet someone who would not return his love and know heartbreak and torture. Narcissus found just that when he spied his reflection in a pond and fell in love with himself eventually turning into the flower that was named after him. 1st century B.C. * Atlas passed over what would become Korea. * Prior to his rebellion, Sparda was a powerful demon swordsman and the right-hand man for Dark Emperor Mundus. During this time, he was the mentor of the twin brothers Baul and Modeus, and he entrusted his teachings to Modeus. At some point, Sparda saw the tyranny and injustice of the Dark Emperor and rebelled, fighting to save humanity. Before his rebellion, he made a pact with his two apprentices to live true to their aspirations and to carry them out. He alone defeated the hellish host, defeated Mundus, sealing him into a marble vault, and what was left of Mundus's armies retreated back into their native world. In order to close the gateway, Sparda used his own blood, along with the blood of a human priestess, in conjunction with his sword and a mystical amulet. He poured his demonic energy into his beloved sword to close the door between realms, the Temen-ni-gru, though this also robbed him of the lion's share of his abilities. As an added measure, he also imprisoned within the tower its gatekeepers - Cerberus, Agni and Rudra, Nevan, Beowulf and an unnamed leviathan - and took the names of the Seven Sins in order to imprison them and set them as seals keeping the Temen-ni-gru underground. Soon after, Sparda sealed another path to hell in Fortuna using the Yamato. 4th century B.C. *When Roman Empire was split the eastern portion formed the Byzantine Empire. The capital was located in Constantinople. * When Christianity replaced the worship of the Olympian gods in the Roman Empire, Zeus decided that the time had come for the Olympians to break most of their ties with Earth. Poseidon, however, was still allowed to watch over his Atlanteans worshipers. Category:Earth-02